A Promise is A Promise
by staygoldenkidd
Summary: "At first she thinks it's loneliness that she sees in his eyes, but she realizes it's apathy." AU,


Arthur's Note:  
>Oh Hey!<br>This is my first Soul Eater fic ever.  
>In fact, it's my first time posting something on here since Seventh Grade! :0<br>So, I know there's bound to be mistakes, so please point them out if you come across any.

And one more thing, I'm really not sure if I should leave it at this, or if I should make it a series of drabbles, illustrating their relationship as they grow up.

It's valentine's day.

Marie holds the card in her hands as if her very life depends on it, and it in a sense it does. She steals a glance to the side. Only one desk away from her, is a boy He's just there. Sitting with one palm under his chin, his face devoid of any expression. Marie notices that he has no valentine cards on his desk. She looks down at her card again.

Fraken Stein.

He was always quiet. He never spoke with the other kids, save Spirit. ;That was only the only other kid that Marie knew of that bothered to talk to Stein.

Spirit. Spirit Albarn.

That was his name. The red head was the complete opposite of Stein. Spirit was loud, and never without a smile on his face, where as Marie always wondered why Stein would tolerate such a person, despite the fact that Stein almost never talked to Spirit. They were inseparable, Spirit always at his side talking while Stein stayed quiet.

Marie risks yet another glance at Stein. He has a notebook out now. She notices that all the other kids in the room are laughing and smiling with joy as they trade cards and candy.

Marie grips the card even harder.

"You should really give it to him." A voice calls behind her.

Marie turns, her golden eyes widening. It's none other than Spirit, smiling softly. A smile filled with encouragement.

Marie is now playing with the card, tracing the edges with her finger tips. "I want to..." she begins. She's trying to think of what to say, but she can't.

She feels a weight on her shoulder, and Spirit's staring at her intently.

"Marie" He begins to speak, his voice has dropped to a whisper. "You're a nice girl Marie. Stein, he's just a little...lonely, that's all. Just go for it, he could use a friend like you."

"Y-y-you really think so?" she stammers.

"I know so!" The redhead replies winking.

Out of the corner of her eye, Marie notices a girl, with just a hint of an ashy tone to the girl's blonde hair. It's now Marie's turn to smile.

"Spirit?"

"Er. Yeah?"

"Look behind you." Marie commands.

The young redhead does, and is greeted by a young girl with a card in her hand. She smiles tentatively. Marie giggles lightly. His features are painted with confusion. Spirit points to himself. "Me?"

Marie looks back once again. The girl makes eye contact with Marie. The girl's features almost hardening. Marie shoots a smile and shakes her head no, vehemently trying to convey that her and Spirit are just friends.

Spirit's confusion remains.

Marie rolls her eyes. "Talk to her! I think she likes you."

Spirit looks back again, and gives the girl a smile. "I think I remember talking to her once. That's Kami, right?"

Marie shrugs, fully aware that the girl's name is in fact Kami. "I dunno. Talk to her and see."

Spirit narrows his eyes. "I see the game you're playing here." He says playfully. "But I think I will talk to her."

Marie smiles in encouragement.

As Spirit turns to leave to talk to Kami, he turns around and gives Marie a thumbs up. "Talk to him."

Marie watches him as he talks to Kami. She's laughing at something she said. Kami catches Marie's eyes, and in response Marie gives a soft smile and two thumbs up. Marie can't help but feel delighted when she sees Kami returning the smile.

Marie looks down on her card again, momentarily forgetting it's presence in her hand. She looks at Stein again. This time he seems to be engrossed in a pencil that's been broken in half. Stein idly traces the broken edges with a pale finger, and for a second Marie thinks of what it'd be like to touch his hands.

She blushes madly.

The card is still in her hand, growing heavy with each second it stays in her possession. With resolve, Marie slowly gets out of her chair and makes her way to Stein. She looks back at Spirit, and she's greeted with both Kami and Spirit silently cheering her on.

Finally she's made it to Stein's desk.

"Um..hi." Marie croaks. She feels her cheeks begin to burn already.

She gets no response.

Only a few minutes later does Stein lift his head up. He looks as if he's about to say something, but he doesn't. Marie offers him a small smile. "I'm Marie."

Still no response.

Marie clutches the card with almost everything she has.

"It's valentine's day." She begins again. "And I just wanted to give you a card." Marie smiles as she extends the card out.

Marie stays still, the smile plastered onto her face, but inside her body is filling up with dread.

Already she feels embarrassed, and foolish for even approaching him.

She stands like this for almost five minutes.

It isn't until the bell rings that she moves, she looks toward the clock in disbelief. The card is still in her hand.

She can feel the the tears forming in her eyes.

Marie laughs, and rather loudly because if she doesn't she's afraid she'll cry. "Oh, silly me. The bell's rung, my fault for coming so late. I guess I'll-"

"Thank-You."

It's _his_ voice. Stein's voice. It was dark, but yet soft.

And very slowly the card is taken out of her hands, and so is all the fear in body.

"I'm Stein."

He looks into her face. Simply looking, and Marie feels a chill go down her back. She looks at him too.

At first she thinks it's loneliness that she sees in his eyes, but she realizes it's apathy.

Stein's already begin to head for the doors, until Marie speaks again.

"It was nice to meet you, Stein"

The boy turns back, his gray like hair swishing in the process. He stands there for a couple of moments, the rim of his glasses shining, and at last he nods his head. He turns back toward the door, and begins to walk slowly. Marie just stands there, watching the boy as he takes his leave.

Finally he's gone leaving Marie by herself.

"Stein." She whispers to herself.

_One day, I'm going to give you a reason to smile. I promise._


End file.
